Full collection
by Emy.Elle
Summary: JETTLOS - Carlos confronts Jett about messing with his friends and gets more than he bargained for. Not the best summary, but, give it a read and let me know what you think. TOTAL SLASH Jett/Carlos hints of Jett/Kendall, Jett/James and Jett/Logan Enjoy!


**Author's notes: I wrote this because... well... I'm seriously disturbed, to be honest. hihihihi. AND because I've never read this little paring before. Well... it kinda works for me. Hope you, my dear, sweet readers feel the same. So...emm...review and let me know.**

**Oh, one more thing - should you find errors - yeah - I couldn't be bothered to spell check or grammar proof, so... yeah.**

**Anyway - here is my latest work.**

**Love, Emy**

* * *

Kendall came back to 2J huffing and puffing like a wolf. "Fucking asshole Jett!" James followed inside with the same demeanor. "I'm so sick of him!" They both stalked to their room without as much as a look to the orange couch where Carlos was reaching the end of his patience.

The past couple of weeks his friends and Jett had been butting heads on a daily basis. Carlos missed James' beautiful smile and Kendall's gentle demeanor. He jumped up from the couch with a rage he hadn't felt in ages. He stalked up to Jett's apartment and violently knocked on the door.

Jett opened with a giant smirk on his face. That got on Carlos' last remaining nerve. "What do _you_ want?" Jett asked, emphasizing the "you" as if he would have been talking to dirt.

That made Carlos' blood boil. Before he even knew what he was doing Carlos was shoving Jett in the chest, making him take three steps back. Just like that Carlos was in Jett's apartment, slamming the door closed. "You asshole!"

Jett's eyes went wide. He hadn't expected the small Latino to hold such power in that cute little package. He suddenly felt himself start to get hard. The fire in Carlos' eyes making him drool.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Always –ALWAYS– bugging my friends!? Leave them alone already!"

Jett burst into laughter. "Someone's jealous." Jett mocked.

Carlos froze. "Jealous? Why the HELL would I be jealous of – ugh – you!?"

Jett took three steps forward, effectively pinning Carlos between his bigger body and the hard wood of his front door. "Cause I'm sleeping with your best friends."

Carlos felt his entire body go limp. "S-sl-sleeping with you?"

"Or, maybe you're jealous of them because you want me for yourself…" Jett leaned in, only a fraction of an inch away from Carlos' lips, making them breathe the same air.

Carlos gulped. He tried to push his body further into the door, to run away from Jett's eyes. The usually cold shade of blue had now turned lustful, inviting and Carlos felt his heart rate pick up, his jeans become constricting. Jett's warm breath on his lips was too inviting. Yet Carlos held back.

"I'm… I'm… I'm not jealous!" Carlos let out.

"Oh, but I think you are… after all you're the only one of Big Time Rush who hasn't been in my bed." Jett let out on a sultry tone of voice that melted Carlos' bones just a little.

"The… the… the only one?" Carlos stuttered.

"Mhmm…" Jett rubbed their noses together. Carlos' breath hitched. He wanted to punch Jett in the groin. He wanted to shout. He wanted to hurt the man in front of him. The man who'd changed his friends and made them upset. Yet… something inside of him wasn't listening. His body wasn't listening. His body was reacting in new, weird, interesting, delicious ways. All is body wanted now was to take the invitation Jett was making. Carlos knew it was wrong. Carlos knew he shouldn't. Yet…

"E-even L-Logan?"

"Oh… Logan…" Jett made an appreciative noise, his eyes fluttering closed, lost in some delicious memory. "Logan takes it just as good as he gives it." Jett smirked and opened his eyes. Carlos gasped. Jett's eyes were filled with lust now. The coldness of his blue shade completely gone.

The thought of Logan THAT way made Carlos growl a little. Jett felt his erection grow at the sound. He pushed his hard on into Carlos' thigh, smirking at the realization that Carlos wanted him back.

"You're lying." Carlos looked at him in defiance.

Jett smirked. "Have you seen him naked?" Carlos nodded before he could control himself. Jett leaned in closer and whispered into Carlos' ear, his breath hot and heavy. "He has a heart shaped birthmark on his right hip, right above that mph cock of his. It's my favorite part of his body to kiss." Jett licked the shell of Carlos' ear and bit down on his earlobe, just a little. Carlos moaned from the back of his throat before he could control the sound. "And Kendall… he loves it when I mark him…" Jett bit down on Carlos' neck, hard enough to get a second moan, but gentle enough not to leave a mark – well, at least not yet. "Why do you think he wore that stupid turtle neck all of last week?" Carlos gasped knowing Jett wasn't lying about that. "And James…" Jett purred. "He's the jewel of my contests." Jett said before he even knew the words were out.

"You're a lying bastard!" Carlos groaned. "Get away from me!" Carlos finally found his strength and pushed at Jett's chest. It didn't do much good in the way of getting some space in between the two of them. It didn't do much at all, except make Jett grow even harder.

"Oh, you're feisty." Jett growled, his hands now cupping Carlos ass, pulling the shorter man into him, grinding their erections together. "I love feisty."

"Jett! Let go!" Carlos tried to sound menacing, but all he managed was a whiney little voice, that seemed to beg for more instead of demand more air.

"Why? When you want this too?" Jett brought their lips together. He felt Carlos melting under him and kissing back. He kept the smirk to himself and dove right into kissing Carlos with everything he had.

Carlos moaned, his eyes closed on their own whim and he absolutely hated himself for reacting like a girl under Jett's hand, but, oh God, the man knew what he was doing, Carlos had turned into a pile of mush. He never wanted that kiss to stop. His hands balled in Jett's shirt and pulled the blonde closer.

When his lungs began to scream for air Carlos pushed Jett away. "You bastard!"

Jett smirked. "This is gonna be so fun." Jett bent down a little, grabbing Carlos thighs and pulling him up with ease. Carlos allowed Jett to dominate a little while carrying them to the bedroom. "Mmm… full collection." Jett kissed Carlos till it hurt.

"You're such a cocky bastard, asshole, Jett!" Carlos shook his head.

"I'm a HOT cocky bastard, asshole. The hot cocky bastard asshole that will soon be taking you to heaven pretty god dang soon."

Carlos growled. "Empty words."

Jett took the challenge. He began pulling at Carlos' shirt. Carlos lifted his arms. "What, no more fight?" Jett teased caressing down Carlos' chest.

"You get five minutes of no fight… I'm feeling… Nice…" Carlos shrugged, bringing his arms around Jett's neck, with a gentle smile.

"Do you always change this quickly?" Jett kissed Carlos' lips slowly. Carlos allowed him to take control, deepening their kiss. It felt good. Too good. Carlos bucked up into Jett, groaning at the friction. Jett took advantage of Carlos' willingness to cooperate and made quick work of getting them both naked, not even bothering with foreplay.

Carlos enjoyed the view of Jett's naked body as he crawled to his nightstand to grab his lube and condoms. That's when it all came crushing down on Carlos. That's when he realized that he was about to sleep with a man for the first time in his life. The same man that had slept with Logan and Kendall and James. His heart began to race, his face began to flush.

Jett saw the change in him. He knew that look. "Los…" He cooed, his fingers going under Carlos' chin, making the Latino bring his doe eyes up to meet his gaze. As soon as Carlos looked up Jett kissed his lips gently. "It's your first time with a guy, isn't it?" Carlos nodded. Jett smirked. "I'm honored."

Carlos slapped his chest, making Jett's cock twitch. The little movement on his thigh surprised Carlos. "Cocky bastard. You like getting slapped…?"

Jett nodded ever so slightly. "You like me being a cocky bastard." Jett shoved his cock into Carlos again. A little pathetic noise left Carlos' lips. Jett ate it up and kissed Carlos senseless. "Let me take care of you." He whispered into the kiss. Carlos closed his eyes and lay back on Jett's bed.

Jett began kissing down Carlos' neck, slowly working his way down the caramel body, playing with his senses, kissing, biting, licking, caressing, using every little trick he had learned. Carlos fisted his hair and let his senses take over, bucking up into Jett's body, looking for friction – any kind of friction.

Jett got the memo and wrapped his hand around Carlos' throbbing caramel cock while still playing with his nipple. The Latino was mewling under him, making some of the most rewarding sounds Jett had ever heard so Jett gave him more. He bit down on one of his nipples. Carlos bucked up again, arching his back. Jett felt himself ache in the most delicious of ways. He moved to Carlos' other nipple, his hand pumping slowly but constantly on Carlos' thick cock.

"Fuck, Jett…" Carlos moaned, pulling Jett back up, kissing him soundly.

"What do you want me to do?" Jett asked into the kiss.

"Get on your knees for me…" Carlos panted into Jett's mouth.

"I will lover, don't rush this." Jett purred and moved so his mouth replaced his hand over Carlos' cock. As soon as Jett swallowed Carlos whole, Carlos began to swear up a storm. He fought with his own body, focusing on keeping still and not chocking Jett, but, DEAR LORD, the tight wet heat of Jett's throat felt heavenly. Carlos lost track of his thoughts. Lost track of the world. His hands fisted in Jett's hair once again as his hips moved without control, chocking Jett. The sounds did nothing but arouse Carlos.

Jett chocked on Carlos' cock, but he swallowed around him as best he could and kept moving his head. "Fuck, Jett, if you keep this up…" Carlos cried out. Jett pulled off his cock and allowed Carlos t pull him up once again and kiss him sloppily. Jett moaned when Carlos took control and pushed him on his back. He was surprised to feel Carlos' lips move down his body. He would have never guessed those lips would do such things to him.

Carlos bit down on his peck – hard – and Jett moaned loudly as he knew he would now have a mark above his heart. He ached to be touched. "Carlos… touch me…" Jett begged him and Carlos obeyed, his hand moving lower on his body, giving a light pump on his cock, a gentle rub on his balls, a small push into his perineum and Jett was already a moaning mess.

Carlos did everything he knew he liked when he touched himself, but when he had run out of ideas, he did what he had only dreamed of in his wildest dreams – he moved in between Jett's legs and gave a little lick at his ball sack.

"Fuck…" Jett let out as he felt Carlos gently suck one of his balls into his mouth and lick it ever so lightly. "Fuck, fuck! Where did you… Oh, fuck!" Jett looked down in between his legs to see Carlos' eyes closed as if he was savoring what he was doing. Jett let his head fall back on the pillows as his back arched in pleasure when Carlos tongue darted out a little to tease at his entrance. Jett moaned again and fisted the sheets.

Carlos straightened his back a little, Jett mewling at the loss. "Good?" Carlos asked in a hoarse voice. It made Jett's cock twitch painfully. "Fuck, yes. More!" He demanded. Carlos smirked. "On your knees." Jett didn't need to be told twice – he turned in one swift move, leaning down on his elbows. Carlos let out a little appreciative noise that sent shivers down Jett's spine. "Just… Please…" Jett begged again.

Carlos bent down. His ran his tongue from the lowest point of Jett's balls to his pretty little hole, making a long stop at the little pleasurable point. Jett's sounds were encouraging, so Carlos followed his imagination and ran the tip of his tongue on the rims of Jett's hole.

Jett mewled and move back a little, making Carlos' tongue slip inside of him. It felt strange, but Carlos found himself liking it so he shoved his tongue inside Jett a little more while his hands instinctively moved to knead his lover's butt cheeks and pull them apart.

"God, Carlos, please! Stop teasing me!" Jett growled, his voice raw, his breaths shallow.

"Tell me what you want." Carlos demanded, a bit scared of what he should do next.

"Just… ngh…" Jett felt he couldn't form sentences. Carlos tongue felt so good inside of him. But he had to focus. He had to focus or he wouldn't be able to walk after this.

He growled at himself and reached for the lube. He handed the tiny bottle to Carlos, hoping with everything he had that Carlos would get the point.

Carlos took the lube and wondered what to do. He opened the bottle and poured a bit of strawberry scented goo on his fingers. Jett was sitting back on all fours and Carlos got scared. He despised Jett, but that didn't mean he wanted to hurt the blond. Still, he pushed his fears aside and moved his lubed fingers to Jett's ass. When Jett sighed in pleasure Carlos felt he could breathe again. He slipped his middle inside.

Jett moaned. "Please… just move…" Carlos did. His finger felt painfully constricted. All he could think of was how that tightness would feel around him. "God, Carlos, faster!" Jett ordered and Carlos obeyed again. He felt Jett's muscles loosen up around his finger and missed the tightness, so, on a whim, he added his index finger. "Oh, yeah… just like that…" Jett moaned again. Carlos moved his fingers inside of Jett while his other hand kept rubbing gentle circles into his ass cheeks.

It didn't take much for Jett to begin moving on his own and his muscles to loosen up again, so Carlos added his ring finger as well. Jett hissed but kept moving, fucking himself on Carlos' hand. "Mmm Carlos… just… please…" Jett begged between pants.

Carlos reached his free hand for the condom that Jett had placed on the pillows. He used his teeth to rip it open but couldn't put it on with just one hand. "I need your help with this…" Carlos whispered. Jett growled, jumped up and pinned Carlos down on the bed, like a viper. "You fucking tease!" He growled, grabbing the condom from Carlos' hand and abruptly putting it on. "You fucking asshole tease that just will not fuck me already!" Jett pushed down on Carlos' cock without warning, groaning hard, not waiting to adjust, just slamming himself down Carlos' cock over and over again.

Carlos bucked up into Jett, meeting him half way with every thrust. "Jett…" Jett groaned. "Shut up and fuck me harder, I need to come already!" Jett ordered, slamming himself down harder and harder. "Fine!" Carlos yelled, squeezing Jett's thighs, stopping him. "I'll make you come, you slut!" Carlos put his heels down into the mattress and began slamming up into his lover as fast as he could.

Jett threw his head back and screamed when Carlos hit a certain spot inside of him. Carlos did it again with as much speed and power as he could. Jett screamed again and started moving again in time with Carlos. "Touch yourself. Come for me." Carlos ordered.

Jett did just that. He began pumping himself in time with Carlos' thrusts. It didn't take long for him to come all over his own hand, all over Carlos' heaving chest, his walls tightening around Carlos' cock. Carlos groaned. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight…" Carlos kept pounding Jett; every thrust deeper than the last, as Jett became limp and fell on top of him.

Jett bit down on Carlos' earlobe. "Come inside me." He whispered, feeling Carlos' thrusts become more erratic as he neared his release. Carlos turned his face and kissed Jett deeply as he came hard inside the taller man, his whole body shaking with the power of his orgasm.

When he came down from his high, Carlos felt he couldn't move his legs anymore. Jett smirked and got off Carlos, allowing him to take in some much needed air. He took off Carlos' condom and threw it in the trash can beside his night stand before cuddling into Carlos' chest. Carlos smiled gently.

"I can't move." He whispered as Jett kissed his lips gently.

"Mhmmm good…" Jett pecked his lips once more. "So… how much time do you need to… recover…?" Jett purred, licking a line down Carlos' neck, causing his skin to get goose bumps.

"I just fucked your ass into oblivion and you want it again?" Carlos chuckled. Jett rolled on top of Carlos, in between his legs, kissing Carlos' lips.

"I thought I'd get to repay the favor…" Jett told Carlos in between kisses. Carlos' eyes opened wide.

"You thought…" Carlos squeaked.

"I'd repay the favor." Jett told him, looking down into his big doe eyes, caressing his cheeks lightly, rubbing his erection into Carlos' thigh.

"You're ready again…?" Carlos asked, a smile growing on his face.

"Mhmmm… I want to be inside you so bad." Jett purred. Surprisingly, Carlos felt himself grow hard again. The idea of having Jett inside of him way too appealing. Jett felt his interest. "You want to?" Jett asked, a bit unsure.

"Mhmm… I think I do…" Carlos bucked up a little to give Jett a better idea of just how interested he was in this new idea. Jett smirked and kissed Carlos deeply.

"I'll be gentle." Jett promised and moved down Carlos' body. He kissed every inch of Carlos' chest and his belly, moving down to his thighs, making Carlos let out an annoyed sound. "Tease…" Jett smirked and dove right in. He deep throated Carlos in one take. Carlos moaned.

Jett cupped Carlos' balls with one hand and held Carlos' cock with the other as he licked that Carlos' head. "Fuck, yeah. Just like that. Mmmm." Jett licked down the underside of Carlos' cock, down to his balls, swirling his tongue around, almost drawing patterns into Carlos' skin while he gently pushed Carlos' legs further apart. Carlos spread his legs wider as Jett moved under him a little. Carlos found his legs resting on Jett's shoulders, he felt Jett link their fingers on either side of their bodies.

Carlos felt so exposed. So vulnerable. Yet, it felt so intimate. Especially when Jett began using that amazing tongue of his again. The second Jett's tongue twirled around his virgin hole Carlos gasped and cringed a little, his back arching off the bed, pushing his ass down into the mattress.

"Relax, lover. I won't hurt you." Jett purred and rubbed gentle circles in the back of Carlos' hands with his thumbs. Carlos did relax a little.

"I'm just a bit scared…"

"But you want me to…"

"Yes." Carlos replied without a shadow of a doubt. Looking down at Jett.

"I'll go slow. I promise."

Carlos nodded and let his head fall back onto the pillows, his eyes closing as he allowed his body to take over his mind and fears. Jett kissed Carlos' thighs and every other bit of inch of flesh he could reach. Every bit, except for the bit Carlos wanted to be kissed more. A little moan left his lips when Jett finally – FINALLY – kissed his head. Just a little gentle peck that made Carlos' bones melt. "Please." Carlos begged and Jett listened, his tongue darting inside of Carlos without warning. Carlos' eyes opened wide at the new feeling. It didn't hurt. It didn't feel bad. Just different. When Jett moved his tongue inside of him, Carlos felt a rush of pleasure like never before. He made a sound. God only knew what that sound was since Carlos had forgotten everything around him. Jett sure knew what to do. Carlos didn't even realize the moment when Jett had let go of his hand and put a finger in him, next to that amazing tongue.

"Fuck, yeah!" Carlos groaned.

"Want more?" Jett asked from someplace between his legs.

"Yes."

"Then beg." Jett began slowly taking his finger out of him.

"Please, Jett, please!"

"Good boy." Jett purred and shoved a second finger inside of Carlos while he leaned down to kiss his lips roughly. Carlos gasped in discomfort and a bit of pain, but still wrapped his arms around Jett's neck, pulling him closer, kissing him passionately.

"Relax, gorgeous." Jett instructed while gently scissoring his fingers. Carlos nodded gently and focused on the pleasure instead of the tiny pain he felt. He captured Jett's lips once again, closed his eyes and let go of the world. Soon he was moving on his own on Jett's fingers.

Jett smirked. "Feel good." He purred into their kiss. "So good." Carlos replied. But then Jett curled his fingers and Carlos saw stars, a loud moan leaving his desperate lips. "Want more?"

"Yes, Jett, please!" Carlos begged, moving faster on Jett's curled fingers. "Fuck! That's so good!" Jett gently kissed Carlos' lips and pulled his fingers out. "No… Why?" Carlos whined.

"Don't wanna hurt you, Los. I need lube." Jett made quick work of lubing his fingers and granting Carlos what he needed. Carlos sighed. In spite of having three of Jett's fingers inside of him, he felt like in Heaven. He needed more. "Jett… please…"

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Jett. NOW!"

Jett kissed Carlos again. He kept moving his fingers inside of his virgin lover, searching for that special spot. He knew he found it when Carlos mewled and arched his back. He saw Carlos' cock fully erect, slapping down on Carlos' belly, furiously red and dripping precome and realized just how good a time his lover was having. He kept his speed up, taking in the delicious view.

"Jett… please… fuck…" Carlos babbled between panting.

"Ok, gorgeous." Jett pulled his hand out and reached for a new condom from his nightstand. He ripped the wrapper open and rolled it on himself, sighing as he touched himself while doing so.

Carlos kissed the back of his neck. "Hurry up or I'll do it myself." Carlos whispered, sending goose bumps down to Jett's toes. He slowly turned and crawled on top of his lover, pulling Carlos' legs up over his shoulders.

"Do it yourself, huh?"

"Mhmmm." Carlos' eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I'd love to see that." Jett purred.

Carlos shrugged, grabbed Jett by the base of his cock and pushed him inside, biting down on his lower lip, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure and pain. "Fuck, you're huge!" Carlos let out. Jett was amazed at Carlos' guts. He was already half buried inside of Carlos.

"And that's not all…"

"Fuck…"

"It hurts?"

"Yeah…"

"Just relax, Carlos. I promise it gets better." Jett gently kissed Carlos' cheek and gently pushed in all the way. Carlos hissed. "Relax baby boy, relax." Jett kept whispering in Carlos' ear while rubbing his thighs to distract him a little.

Jett felt like being caught in a vice. Carlos was so tight around him it hurt. And instead of relaxing, Carlos was tightening around him further. Keeping still was pure torture!

"Carlitos… you need to relax, babe… if you don't… we'll both be in pain…" Jett whispered, his breath catching in his chest. He felt Carlos try to unclench his muscles and fail. Jett kissed away a couple of stray pain filled tears that spilled from Carlos' eyes. He tried to kiss lower on Carlos' body, but could not move, as any kind of movement of his hips would cause him to start pounding into Carlos and cause him more pain.

"God, you're so tight." Jett whispered.

"I'm not – you're huge!" Carlos panted, his voice heavy with pain.

"You feel like a cock ring around me." Jett moaned. Carlos shivered. The slight movement caused Jett to let out a groan. "Babe, don't move… I can barely hold back…"

Carlos opened his eyes, looking Jett straight in the eyes. "Tell me it gets better…"

"It does. It really does." Jett whispered.

"Then move."

"I'll hurt you… unless you relax…"

"I'll relax… just move… slowly… please…" A few tears spilled out of Carlos' big doe eyes. "Make it better. Make the pain go away." Carlos pleaded.

Jett pulled out slowly halfway and pushed in just as slow, watching Carlos' face and his eyes fluttering closed in a weak attempt to hide his pain. Jett kept moving as slow as he could, but it soon became unbearable. "Carlos…"

Before he could say anything, Carlos brought him down and kissed him hungrily. Jett was caught by surprise and messed up his rhythm, slamming hard into his lover. Carlos moaned into the kiss and Jett wondered if it was because he had hurt or pleasured the Latino. He got his answer when Carlos' hips began to meet his thrust for thrust.

Carlos pushed his heels into Jett's ass and gripped at his biceps. "Harder." He demanded, arching his back. Jett obeyed. He started pounding into Carlos at full speed, without holding back anymore.

Carlos screamed feeling Jett hit that secret spot inside of him. "There… again!" Jett listened to him once again. Carlos clawed at Jett's back, his blunt nails still managing to draw blood. Jett groaned in pain. He bit down on Carlos' neck, marking him as his own. Carlos mewled. "Jett…touch me!"

Jett wrapped his hand around Carlos' girth and began moving his wrist in time with his harsh pounding. Carlos gasped for air. He opened his eyes and met Jett's gaze as he came all over Jett's hand and both their chests.

Jett moaned from deep inside his chest. He hadn't thought that Carlos could get even tighter, yet, his orgasm washed over Jett, bringing him down over the edge as well. He shot everything he had into the smaller Latino.

Carlos felt limp. He held onto Jett for dear life. He knew he was still alive when he felt Jett come inside of him. The feeling was new, strange and somewhat arousing, had he not been already spent. Jett fell on top of him and Carlos enjoyed his weight for the few moments that Jett took to come back to his senses and get off Carlos.

When Jett pulled out Carlos felt weird. The feeling of the too-full condom coming out of him and made him blush. The next thing Carlos knew was the feeling of emptiness. The need to be filled up again. He sighed and turned to look at Jett.

"What is it?" Jett whispered as he pulled Carlos into a warm hug.

"I…" Carlos blushed. "…feel…"

"Empty?" Jett asked. Carlos nodded. Jett smirked.

"How do you deal with this…?"

Jett shrugged. "The emptiness is nothing. You should see the soreness…"

"Soreness…"

"Yup… but that's tomorrow." Jett lifted Carlos' chin and kissed his lips. "Now it's cuddling time with my new boyfriend." Jett smirked.

"How said I wanna be your boyfriend?"

"Well, do you?"

"Honestly… I don't know, Jett…"

"And yet you slept with me…"

"And I'd do it again… but "boyfriend"…. I don't know if I want that… I really like the Jennifers…" Carlos shied away from Jett's gaze. Jett let out a small giggle.

"Fine. Be that way. But I will have you in my bed at least once a week!" Jett stuck a finger in the air, making a point. Carlos chuckled.

"You spend too much time with Kendall. You're copying his hand gestures."

"Oh, my God!... I hope I don't get to copy your gestures as well… I mean you're hot and all, but my hair is too gorgeous to be under a helmet!"

Carlos laughed honestly. He placed a gentle kiss on Jett's lips. "I'd better get home."

"No. You're spending the night. I'm not taking "no" for an answer."

Carlos smiled once again. It felt nice to be wanted. "Ok. Just let me call Momma Knight and let her know. And the guys too." Carlos said moving to get his phone. His move was too sudden and a gush a pain shot up his spine. His eyes widened.

"Sore?" Jett smirked.

"Yeah… dude! You're huge!"

"And yet I fit." Jett smirked once more before pulling Carlos into a kiss. "Now go call Momma K and your boys, I want you in my arms faster."

Carlos nodded and got off the bed, Jett howling after him like a wolf.


End file.
